Sarah's Story
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Please bare with me on this as I started a long time ago and I have decided to take it in a new direction.  Please read and comment.  Carly x
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Sarah had moaned, cried, screamed and stamped her feet and still IT was sharing a bed with her dad. It came as such a shock to her when her dad finally told her to grow up or move out. Sarah being stubborn like she is obviously chose the latter.

_"I can't believe it. He's chosen that slapper over his own family. What does he see in these young girls? They're my age for God's sake."  
_

"_But maybe…"  
_

"_I mean what does he think he is playing at? Mum has barely been out of the house five minuets."  
_

"_It's been nearly three years…"  
_

"_And what does he do? He ships in a younger model. Maybe he is having a mid life crisis."  
_

"_Yeah maybe. Apart from the fact he got through one with Zoe."  
_

"_Couldn't he have just got a soft top car or motorbike like any normal person? That I could have dealt with, but a girl half his age? That's just…wrong."  
_

"_Sarah have you actually considered that they could in fact be in love?"  
_

"_Hannah and my dad? No way."  
_

"_Hannah? You never said."  
_

"_Like it's something I wanted broadcasting Nance."  
_

"_Yeah but couldn't you just try the whole being happy for them thing? Hannah really is your best mate."  
_

"_Not anymore. What is it with my family, hey? First Rhys and my mum and now Hannah and my dad. It's just so screwed up. I thought my luck was back on track after the whole Craig thing, but no I am going to be playing bridesmaid to my dad and best mate. Unless you want to swap with either me or Amy?"  
_

"_They're getting married? God that's quick. How long have they been together?"  
_

"_Just over a year and a half I think."  
_

"_And they have kept it quiet this long?"  
_

"_They've told the family, but it's not public knowledge, no."  
_

"_You know Hannah could do a lot worse. Look at what she has been through with John-Paul."  
_

"_Yeah and look at what happened with Craig, that doesn't mean I am shagging a bloke my dad's age. Couldn't she have just stuck with that Danny Valentine? He may be a prick, but at least he is of our generation."  
_

"_Sarah you've had your fair share of dodgy relationships what if this happens to be the right thing for both of them? Try and give them your blessing."  
_

"_No way in hell."_

The two girls curled up on the sofa beers in hand, chick-flick in the machine unaware that not so far away an all too familiar loved up couple were planning exactly the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"_Babes, what you up to?"_

Hannah stuffed the bridal magazine inside the morning paper, as Mike crept up behind her and snaked his hands round her waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"_Nothing, just making breakfast. Why?"_

"_Because we have visitors."_

Amy shuffled into the kitchen, Leah held tightly in her arms being comforted by a smug looking Steven.

"_H…how could you do this to us again? First Zoe and now Hannah of all people, she is Sarah's best mate."_

"_I know love, but things happen."_

"_Do me and Sarah not matter to you at all?"_

"_Of course you do. Don't you want me to be happy though?"_

"_Don't turn this on me. It's sick and twisted and there is no way on earth I am being a bridesmaid at this joke of a wedding!"_

"_But, Amy."_

"_No dad. From now on you can just leave us well alone."_

On her way out of the house Amy bumped into an equally angry looking Sarah.

"_You get one too?"_

She said waving a copy of their dad's wedding invitation in front of her face.

"_Yes. He didn't even ask. How could he put us down as bridesmaids? It is embarrassing."_

"_Well I've just told him we're having none of it."_

"_I'm about to say exactly the same thing. See you later."_

"_Yeah, bye."_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Knowing exactly who to expect Hannah plastered her practised smile on her face and opened the door. Sarah barged her way in without saying a single word.

"_Hi Sarah come on in. Would you like a cuppa?"_

"_Where's dad?"_

"_He's just upstairs."_

"_Dad! Dad!"_

"_Yes Sarah love?"_

"_What's this?"_

"_Our wedding invitation."_

"_And why does it say right here that I am a bridesmaid?"_

"_That's what I'd like."_

"_Well as I am sure Amy has already said in one form or another, NO."_

"_Sarah?"_

"_No dad. Until you see sense you can stay away from me too."_

"_But Sarah…"_

"_Mike. Leave it. They will come around. I promise."_

Mike sat down on the sofa, resigned to the fact he had well and truly lost the respect of his children, but he was unwilling to compromise his own happiness. Hannah loved him and that was important. He knew exactly what she had been through and he knew how strong she had become. Hannah was willing to fight for him and that was very rare these days. She was a beautiful person, he had been overjoyed when Sarah had become friends with her, she had had a positive effect on Sarah's behaviour and she had supported her through all her times of need and right now she was doing the same thing for him. He wanted to be with her and despite their rocky start and everyone's doubts and concerns they were still going strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Sarah was in her own world as she walked through the village and she felt herself bounce off various people.

_"OY watch it SLUT!"_

_"Who are you calling a slut? I would say sorry for my rudeness usually, but in your case I'll make an exception."_

_"Hey, what's your name? I like a fiesty woman."_

_"Sarah Barns, and you are?"_

She was looking into the eyes of one of the fittest blokes she had ever seen and that was saying something since she worked alongside male models. He was tall, slim, had wavy brown shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin.

_"Me? I'm Ben."_

_"Do you live round here? I haven't seen you before."_

_"Na. I'm visiting a mate of mine. He lives in that flat over there."_

_"Above Evissa? You mean Warren and Louise?"_

_"Actually no I mean Justin their lodger."_

_"Oh I know Justin he's dating one of my ex-best mates friends. So anyway how long you in town for?"_

_"I've booked a room for a few nights. I guess it depends."_

_"On what?"_

_"If there is anything worth staying for."_

She linked his arm and marched him towards the park.

_"I'm sure we can find something for you."_

It was quite a cold morning, which boded well for Sarah as she was able to huddle up to her new friend for warmth. They walked chattering away through Jubilee Gardens, until they reached the fountain and settled themselves on the memorial bench.

"_So you're a model are you? Wait I have seen you before was it you in Ripple?"_

"_Yes that's me. My ex entered me into the competition just before we split up, but I won and since then I have had several jobs so I guess I owe him one."_

"_So is it underwear you do?"_

"_Mainly. I have a shoot in a few hours actually. I better go I have to get my stuff packed. It was nice meeting you."_

"_Yeah. Maybe see you around."_

"_You can count on it."_

Once she was out of ear shot Ben dialled a number into his phone and waited for an answer.

"_I'm in. Just tell Warren to keep it simple. We don't need a repeat of last time."_

"_What changed your mind?"_

"_I may have found a new conquest."_

"_Who? You've only been here five minuets."_

"_She banged into me actually. Her name's Sarah Barns."_

"_God mate I wouldn't go there, she is so high maintenance and Warren's ex."_

"_My type of lady. I better go the pick ups in half an hour. I'll drop it to you or Warren tonight at the Loft."_

"_Alright. See you later."_


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"_Aaron! What the hell is this__?" _

Startled he hit his head on the bonnet of the car he was working on.

"_What's what?"_

"_This scrawl._ Cain waved a pad of yellow post it notes under his nose. _I assume there was a phone call while I was out?"_

"_Yeah it was a mate of yours, Ben I think he said his name was."_

'_Sounds interesting.' "I thought he was abroad somewhere?"_

"_No you see that's the message. He's back in the country and visiting an old friend in Chester I think he said. He said he may have a job to do there but if you were free early next week he was hoping to call in."_

"_Is he now?"_

Cain couldn't help but wonder what his old 'friend' may be doing back in their patch, especially on Warren's turf. Everyone knew not to mess about there. The word was he was going legit, but what was said and what was reality didn't always mix, besides he had ripped Warren and his lad's off one too many times to be welcomed back there with open arms, and he doubted he had a death wish.

"_He said if you called him back sharpish he could even cut you in."_

"_What's the job?"_

"_I didn't ask."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I assumed and correct me if I am wrong you are now a legitimate business man."_

"_I am, but money is money and sometimes that means making a few exceptions."_

"_From what he said I believe it involved drugs. I thought you weren't involved in that crap anymore."_

"_I'm not. Really. I don't touch the stuff."_

"_So, why is he calling you?"_

Aaron sounded far from convinced.

"_He's an old mate who thought he'd offer me the job."_

"_Who do you know in Chester anyway?"_

"_No one really. I mean Warren isn't in the game anymore. Unless…"_

"_Warren? As in Warren Fox? You don't want to be messing with him Cain. He's the big boy in Manchester."_

"_I know. I used to run a few deals for him."_

"_And I thought I was stupid. Warren Fox is not someone to get involved with again. I thought you'd promised Charity?"_

"_What's Charity got to do with this? I don't imagine Louise is clued in all of Warren's dealings, that's if he is still with her."_

"_Cain tell me you're not thinking about this?"_

"_No. Course not. It's probably too late anyway. I mean if I had someone who could take a proper message things may be different."_

"_Yeah, well be thankful I can't."_

"_Just go for your lunch."_

"_But- You're not going to call him back are you?"_

"_I'll have a bacon buttie from the café and a tea oh and a sticky bun."_

"_Cain."_

"_What?"_

"_Think before you act."_

"_Who are you, my mother?"_

"_No it's just that's what you are always telling me and for once I think you should take your own advice."_

"_Café. Now."_

Cain couldn't decipher Aaron's scribbled note, but he had Ben's number in his phone and once he was out of sight of the garage he called.

"_Ben, mate. Long time no see. I thought you were still abroad. Yeah I know how things change. How's Warren? A cut. It depends what we're talking about. A ride? Come on that's worth more than a few bags. I don't use the stuff at any rate. Not anymore. Totally above board. How's Katie? Really? I am sorry. Yes okay just tell me where. Chester? How am I meant to be there in an hour? Two is better. Yeah I'll meet you at the pub. Not that I need to ask, but does Warren…no I didn't think so. You play a dangerous game. I mean he knows what he is meant to be getting. Course I want in. I'll see you at one. Yeah. Bye." _


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Justin was setting up behind the bar humming along to himself, when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"_Hey __we're not open yet."_

A strong Liverpool accent replied.

"_Calm down you tart it's me. I've got the stuff."_

"_Warren's in the office go and give it to him."_

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"_Come in. Ah it's you. Did you get it okay?"_

"_Yes, no problems."_

"_You know my feelings on this stuff we sell it, but we don't use it here and definitely not with our women."_

"_Warren mate are you telling me Louise thinks you've gone straight?"_

"_I have gone straight well straight ish this is just to resolve a cash flow issue, understood?"_

"_Got it. So what's my cut?"_

"_The cash will be split three ways obviously, but for your trouble you can take a bag."_

"_Remember, not in my club."_

"_Chill Warren I know."_

Ben stuffed the bag inside his jacket before shaking hands with Warren and leaving the premises. He decided he needed a drink, trafficking drugs was hard work. As he neared the pub he had passed that morning, he observed the very same girl sat on the patio surrounded by a group of chatty and giggly students.

"_Sarah, cute guy behind you. _She turned round and saw Ben. He smiled at her warmly and gave her a little wave. _You know him?"_

"_Not exactly. He's called Ben we met this morning."_

"_Go and invite him over, he's cute."_

"_Okay, okay, chill out."_

"_Hey. You decided to stay then?"_

"_Well I thought you were going to find me a reason to stay?"_

"_True I was."_

"_Actually I was wondering if you fancied going out with me tonight for a drink? To the Loft maybe?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I'll meet you…well here is a good a place as any. About half eight?"_

"_See you then."_

He kissed her on the cheek before departing. He was immensely proud of himself; he'd been in Hollyoaks less than a day and managed to pull one of the hottest girls by all accounts. Admittedly her being Warren's ex made him nervous, but it was only a date. He couldn't help but think

'_God tonight is going to be fun'_.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Half eight arrived and Sarah was sat outside on the Dog patio a vodka and coke in her hand. As she waited for Ben to arrive she checked her text messages and listened to her I Pod which she carried everywhere with her in her purse. From a distance Ben waited in the alleyway and watched her waiting for him. He was nervous. He hadn't been on a real date in ages and this girl was something special. Even he could see that. He looked at the flowers he had bought and then straightened out his tailored suit before checking his breath. He looked smart, he had nothing to fear really.

"_H…hey."_

"_Hi you look good."_

"_Well you look…stunning."_

"_Thank you. Are those for me?"_

"_Y…yes of course."_

"_Shall we get going or do you fancy a drink first?"_

"_That drink sounds good."_

The Dog was packed. Sarah went and saved a seat, whilst Ben queued up at the bar. She was in a world of her own when two familiar voices shouted over to her and brought her back to earth with a bang.

"_Sarah!"_

"_Do we have to John-Paul?"_

"_I think two years is long enough Craig."_

"_Fine. Sarah, hey how are you?"_

"_I'm…yeah…I'm good. How are you two? Still together?"_

"_We're fine thinks still going strong. We're not interrupting anything are we?"_

Ben had squeezed himself past John-Paul's seat and slid in the booth next to Sarah.

"_Sorry, how rude of me. John-Paul, Craig meet Ben."_

"_Hey."_

"_These are well…it's a long story lets just say friends for now."_

"_Sarah we wanted to sort things out."_

"_Not tonight John-Paul I'm kinda busy."_

"_Fine. We'll see you around, come on Craig."_

"_It was good to see you Sarah."_

"_Yeah bye."_

"_Are you okay?"_

Sarah was struggling to hold back her tears.

"_It's been two years why couldn't they have waited that bit longer."_

"_What happened? If you don't mind me asking."_

"_It's a long story; you don't want to be bored by it."_

"_I'm asking aren't I?"_

Sarah recounted the whole sorry affair from Hannah's 18th birthday to the dance off, to the engagement disaster. Ben listened and held her whilst she cried. 'God how could anyone treat this girl like that'.

"Look I'm sorry. Can we go to the Loft? I really need to take my mind off all this. I thought I had got over it to be honest."

"_Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have skeletons you know." _

"_Trust me those two aren't even half of mine."_

"_Tell you what. Let me buy you a few more of those and you can tell me all about it, because I bet I can win."_

"_Alright you're on!"_

Several Vodkas later and Sarah was literally spilling her guts, so the whole bar could hear. Warren came over and politely asked Ben to take her home.

"_I don't think we're so popular in here. Do you fancy joining me for a nightcap?"_

"_I don't think…..I could drop another drink."_

"_I think you meant you couldn't drink another drop, but alcohol isn't all I have. Come with me and you will see." _

"_Is that a…promise?"_

"_It is. Wait a sec. I'll call a cab."_

Ben lifted Sarah into the cab and asked for the "Queen's Inn". She opened the passenger window for fresh air, but this made her feel more dizzy and resulted in her throwing up. She tried to stand up to exit the cab, but somehow managed to lose her footing and fall flat on her face laddering her tights in the process.

"_Ohhh Fffuck!"_

"_We're nearly there."_

Room 101. Sarah could just about make out the gold plated numbers that were swimming in front of her eyes.

"_So what is this surprise you have for me?"_

"_How about we open a bottle of bubbly first?"_

"_No…no I want my surprise!"_

"_Okay you wait here and I'll go and get it."_

Ben returned the bag of white powder swinging in his hand.

"_What is that?"_

"_Come on Sarah, you're a model you must have seen this stuff on the scene before."_

"_I…I'm not into drugs."_

"_Try a line it won't kill you."_

"_Is that a promise?"_

"_I'll do it with you. My treat. This stuff is expensive usually."_

"_I guess a little can't hurt."_

Ben set it up on the table, leant forward and inhaled. Sarah mirrored his actions and then they waited. It didn't take long for the effects to kick in. She couldn't stay seated, she grabbed Ben by the hand and twirled him round and round, she wanted to dance. The room was literally spinning, her head was banging all the colours and objects around her were blurring, but still she wanted more. Was it Ben or the drug she wanted? She couldn't decide. Ben looked, so sexy in that suit; she just wanted to rip his clothes off. She threw him onto the bed and made mad passionate love to him. She was feeling an unbelievable rush, but then it ended. She rushed to the toilet and puked her guts up. Then she passed out cold on the strange tiled floor hitting her head on the sink.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Sarah woke up her head spinning, she tried to open her eyes, but couldn't, she thought she had gone blind. When she finally managed it, she found herself totally alone in an unrecognisable bathroom. _'Where am I? God who was I with?' _ She remembered the drinking at the pub, then at the Loft and then well after that things were blurry. She remembered speaking to Craig and John-Paul. _ 'Did I leave with them?' _She summarised that she can't have done, as they would have taken her home. She pictured herself in a taxi and falling out of it. _'Ouch! My knees are sore'. _But that didn't really explain her splitting head or the nausea.

Then it hit her. Ben, Justin's mate. Where was he? She stood up unsteadily and groped her way into the main bedroom, calling his name, but the place was empty. This was a hotel. It was too big and tidy to be someone's house. Her bag was on the bed, the contents strewn over the floor. Her purse lay empty and her Ipod had been taken. Luckily she had her mobile in her pocket, so she called the one person she knew she could rely on, other than Amy, Zoe.

"_Sarah? Ssarah? Where are you? What hotel? The Queen's. That four star at the other side of town. How on earth did you get there? No don't move wait for me. What room are you in? What do you mean you don't know? Look…101? Right I'm on the way. No I won't tell your dad just stay there. Bye."_

"_What's that all about?"_

"_It's Sarah she's in a hotel. Apparently she went out with some guy last night. He took them there and has taken her money and left."_

"_Dopey cow. She was plastered I saw her last night."_

"_Did you see the guy?"_

"_No, but he's a mate of Warren's. I think."_

"_God, didn't she learn from her previous mistakes?"_

"_Zoe!"_

"_Sorry. I can't believe she'd go near anyone associated with Warren again."_

"_Maybe she didn't know."_

"_I guess. Look I promised not to tell her dad, so will you come with me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_In case I need back up. Please Kris."_

"_Alright, alright. Call a cab."_

Sarah lay flat out on the bed her head in her hands. On closer inspection of the room she found the plastic bag now devoid of its contents. _'What had been in there?'_ She never touched drugs. She knew girls who did. Loads of them did in the business, but she'd seen what it did to Mellissa. A heart attack at her age, it's not normal. She paced up and down the room trying to think clearly. _'I wouldn't do drugs!' _she was sure of that, or was she? Ben was cute, really persuasive. Maybe she had tried them? 'Oh God what do I tell Zoe?'

Sarah had no idea how long she had just been sat there staring into space trying to fit together the pieces of the jigsaw that was last night, when there was several loud bangs on her door followed by the panic stricken tones of Zoe calling her name.

"_Sarah let me in! Sarah!"_

She opened the door tentatively but was literally shoulder charged by both Zoe and Kris determined to get in.

"_Are you okay? What happened?"_

"_I…I don't really remember."_

"_You don't remember?"_

"_Zo, sit down. Tell us what you do remember Sarah."_

"_Well I left the Loft rather late but we had been drinking all night."_

"_Who is we?"_

"_Me and Ben. He called a cab and brought us back here. This is his room."_

"_And where exactly is the lovely Ben now?"_

"_I have no idea he was gone when I came round this morning."_

"_Did…he I mean did you…?"_

"_Did you two have sex?"_

"_Thanks Kris."_

"_It's my pleasure. Well did you?"_

"_Yes I remember that obviously. I have one problem though."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Apart from not having used protection I have no idea what was in here, but I think we took it."_

Zoe snatched the empty bag from her hand and took a sniff; she shrugged her shoulders and handed it to Kris.

"_I'm not sniffing that. I know what comes in bags like that and so do you Sarah Barnes."_

"_I wouldn't do drugs."_

"_Not even to help with the weight loss or for whatever other crap reasons models take them?"_

"_No not after Melissa. Besides Ben had this not me."_

"_Drugs?"_

"_Yes Zo drugs. Smack I believe. Tell me how you felt this morning Sarah?" _

"_Splitting head and sickness, the same I do with every hangover."_

"_You haven't just got a hangover if you took what was in that bag. Did you take it?"_

"_I…I…well maybe. I mean yes I think so."_

Zoe marched up to Sarah and slapped her hard across the face. Kris was too shocked by Sarah's admission to stop her.

"_You…you silly cow. How could you? What are you going to tell Hannah? She had to watch her friend die in her arms."_

"_I'll tell her nothing. It has nothing to do with her."_

"_What about your dad then?"_

"_You promised you wouldn't say anything."_

"_Sarah I loved him, but you're my friend and I don't want to loose you again. Just promise me you won't be seeing this Ben character again? He is a mate of Warren's surely that told you something?"_

"_Zo, Warren is a nice guy. You just don't know him."_

"_And you do?"_

"_Yes. I loved him. I still do."_

Both girls collapsed onto the bed holding onto each other whilst they cried, Kris just stood and watched.

"_I know you do, Sarah, but him and his mates are all the same."_

"_No. No they're not."_

"_Warren loves me. I know he does."_

"_And Ben?"_

"_Well he seemed like a nice guy, but that doesn't matter because he will have left Hollyoaks by now."_

"_Come on lets go. We can't stay here all day your dad will wonder where you are."_

"_No he won't, but thanks for trying." _

Both girls shared a teary smile before composing themselves and ordering Kris to call a taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

"_So where's my cut?"_

"_In the boot."_

"_Didn't he ask any questions?"_

"_No he will be glad to just get rid I think. He really has turned over a new leaf."_

"_So what's your plan?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

Ben tried to appear innocent but Cain knew him too well.

"_Well I assume you have another scheme in the pipe line? You wouldn't have come back for a few bags of crack."_

"_I didn't. I came to test the waters."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean Warren's really going legit, so his patch is up for grabs."_

"_What and you think you could run it? Don't make me laugh, Ben. I mean we were both top class runners in our day, but running that patch it's way out of our league."_

"_I don't know. I have a new supplier in Turkey and I have diversified my line of business."_

"_Diversified how exactly?"_

"_What's with all the sudden interest? That lad who works for you gave me the impression you had gone all straight too."_

"_Like I told Aaron earlier money is money. So, what's your plan?"_

"_And why would I want to tell you?"_

"_Because you are going to need someone with connections and transportation."_

"_And that is you I take it?"_

"_Dingles Automotives ready and willing."_

"_Good. I need a partner."_

"_For a price obviously."_

"_Obviously, but we can discuss that later. First we have an urgent matter of business to discuss."_

"_You're not kidding. The question is how do we get rid of Warren Fox?"_

"_No not how Cain, when?"_

Unbeknown to them, their supposedly private discussion was a lot less private than they intended, as Aaron stood with his ear to the door.

"_I'm going on my break, Cain."_

Aaron shouted to announce his presence.

"_Yeah that's fine. Thirty minuets and don't be late."_

"_I won't. _He mumbled mutinously under his breath._ Do you want owt from the café?"_

"_Tea will do and don't forget the sugar. Actually Aaron call it a day. I have a meeting in town and you'll want to get up to the hospital."_

"_Great I'll just tidy these tools away."_

"_Don't worry about it I'll see you tomorrow."_

Cain seemed desperate to get rid of him, which was extremely strange, as usually he was finding any excuse to make him and Ryan work late.

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I've got the Ford to finish up."_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow."_

"_See. Not a problem._ Cain sensed Ben was a little on edge. Obviously the thought that they had been overheard worried him. _No more interruptions. So, where were we?"_

"_I believe I was about to explain my plan."_

"_Actually I would be more interested to here about your new business ventures."_

"_All in good time. All in good time." _


End file.
